


I won't leave you again

by coollani



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni during the pandemic, F/F, F/M, Feisty Cheryl, Protective Cheryl, Sick Toni, Vulnerable Toni, choni one shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coollani/pseuds/coollani
Summary: It’s been 2 weeks since the pandemic caused everything to shut down and three weeks since Toni and Cheryl had their fight. Cheryl hasn’t reached out to Toni which Toni thinks is absurd because it’s Cheryl’s fault that they’re in this position in the first place. Toni wants to sell Thistlehouse and move Nana Rose closer to their home in New York. That house carries too many bad memories and is Cheryl’s biggest downfall so Toni wanted to relieve Cheryl of that past burden. Cheryl, on the other hand, disagreed and picked a fight with Toni instead of coming to some form of agreement. Toni and Cheryl's fight ended in them taking some time apart. During that time apart, Cheryl finds out that Toni has been sick and rushes to her aid.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I won't leave you again

**Author's Note:**

> TW//
> 
> Mentions of covid-19

**3 weeks ago**

_“I am NOT selling Thistlehouse Toni!” Cheryl said on a rampage scrambling to find her phone in their bedroom. “_

_Babe, that place causes too much trouble for us and Nana Rose does not need to be there by herself with that nurse. She needs to be closer to us!” Toni retorts also helping Cheryl find her phone._

_“TT, that house is all I have left!”_

_“NO! Nana Rose is all you have left! That house is just another excuse for you to dwell on the past Cher!” Toni says she's now heated. Cheryl stops from looking for her phone to stare down her hot headed girlfriend._

_“Dwell on the past? Let’s talk about how you still don’t talk to the hobo after not letting you be Serpent Queen JUNIOR YEAR TT! Let’s talk about it!” Cheryl says angrily as she strips the bed of its comforter in an attempt to find her phone again. Toni rolls her eyes and continues to help._

_"That’s different Cher and you know it! This is not about me. This is about you moving on, I’m looking out for you! As always!” Toni borderline screams. She’s tired._

_“Were you looking out for me when you dragged me to New York? Away from Nana? Leaving the only life I ever known behind? Were you looking out for me then TT?” Cheryl snaps. That’s it. Toni has had it._

_“No! You do not get to act like me wanting to move so that WE can have a better life is all my fault! YOU wanted to leave so that YOU can finally be free of Riverdale. YOU agreed to leave Nana Rose with the nurse because YOU’RE the one who doesn’t want to be done with Thistlehouse. YOU agreed to be there for ME for a change Cheryl!” Toni snaps back. Cheryl finally had found her phone but it didn’t matter anymore because she was visibly hurt by Toni’s words._

_“Well maybe this was a big mistake on my end.” Cheryl says plainly. “Since I’m such a hindrance to you and your new life you won’t have to worry about me inconveniencing it anymore. I’m driving down to Riverdale to stay with Nana for a while.”_

_“Cheryl don’t be ridiculous—” “_

_I said I’m going!” Cheryl says one last time before walking out of the bedroom. The sound of their apartment door shutting hard. Toni is left there in shock, this all happened too fast._

**PRESENT**

A week after Cheryl left the pandemic took the world by storm. Everyone is ordered to quarantine with the exception of work and grocery stores. Some jobs are being mandated to shut down and have employees work from home but since Toni just started her gig as a new photojournalist for this upscale New York company she has to work in the office a little while longer with her original hours cut in half. She hasn’t talked to Cheryl in 3 weeks and it is honestly driving her crazy. Everytime Toni tried to call or text Cheryl she was left with no response. Ever since news of the virus and the quarantine all that’s been on Toni’s mind is whether or not Cheryl and Nana Rose are okay.

Cases have been rising like crazy and Toni is starting to become paranoid. She’s had a scratch in her throat for the past 4 days but she doesn’t think the worst. Mainly because everyone so far who has contracted the virus doesn’t have a good outcome. But she can’t ignore how she feels. Ever since Cheryl and Toni got together Toni has never taken care of herself whenever she became sick. Toni is a complete baby when she’s ill and Cheryl was always there to help her through it but now since Cheryl is gone and there’s a possibility that Toni might be sick she doesn’t know what to do with herself. She wants to call Cheryl but she knows that she won’t answer, she doesn’t want to get tested for covid because she only has one symptom and she’s terrified of the thought that somebody has to stick a large q-tip up her nose. So for now, she’ll wait it out.

Cheryl has been driving herself insane. Part of her knows that she shouldn’t have brought up Toni’s business into their argument and that she should’ve just heard Toni out but her pride won’t let her pick up the phone and apologize. She’s trying to prove to Toni that Thistlehouse does not bring her down, especially not with her loving Nana Rose still living there.

“That virus is spiraling out of control.” Nana Rose croaked from her chair while Cheryl was preparing their lunch.

“Yea I know Nana, so many people are getting it.” Cheryl responds.

“Have you checked on Antoinette? To make sure she’s okay? And that she’s wearing a mask because I know she’s still working. You know her dedication.” Nana Rose asks sincerely while Cheryl’s body is met with an unwanted shudder. Truth is she misses Toni with every bone in her body and hates when they fight, it’s making her insane that her ego won’t allow her to pick up the phone to return her texts or her calls. She knows Toni is strong and she knows that Toni is doing everything she can to keep herself healthy.

“I’m pretty sure she’s doing just fine Nana. Just busy editing pictures you know, the normal.” Cheryl lies through her teeth. “Now come on, let’s eat shall we?” Cheryl says handing Nana Rose her food. She prays Toni is okay, just until she can get back to her.

**2 weeks later**

Toni is not okay. She is definitely sick and she knows that being in the streets of New York everyday traveling to and from work has potentially given her the virus. Her body is weak, her throat hurts, her chest burns every time she coughs, and just this morning she’s discovered that she cannot taste anything that she eats nor can sense smell. This is all bad. She knows she has to get tested but she physically can’t bring herself to go do it, she’s weak. She can barely take care of herself in this state. She still hasn’t heard from Cheryl. The only thing she’s heard is that they are fine from when Nana Rose called to check on Toni a few days ago. Toni didn’t want to worry Nana Rose by telling her that she felt ill so she simply said that she was okay and asked could she tell Cheryl that she should return home now. Cheryl didn’t return obviously but at least Toni tried.

She could no longer take being sick and not having Cheryl there to help her so she had to call for backup.

“Sweets?” Toni says softly.

“Hey Tiny. What’s wrong?” Sweet Pea asks concernedly.

“Is Veronica by you? Can you put me on speaker so I can talk to the both of you?

“Yea sure—BABE—Toni’s on the phone she wants to talk to us...Okay Tiny we’re here.” Sweet Pea assures. “Toni? Everything’s okay?” Veronica asks now worried as well.

“NO! Me and Cheryl got into a fight an entire month ago and I haven’t heard from her! I don’t know if we’re still together or what!” Toni’s sentence was interrupted by a coughing fit. “And it’s possible that I have covid. Guys I’m too weak to even drive myself to get tested. I can’t eat, taste, or smell anything. Please can you call Cheryl and tell her to come home, she’s ignoring me. We can deal with our argument later. I just really need her right now. Tell her I said that.” Toni says genuinely. She meant it. They can discuss their disagreement in the future right now Toni needs to be nursed back to health by the only person she knows can do it.

“TINY! If you think you have covid I’m coming to get you right now to get tested! You could die!” Sweet Pea exclaimed. “Yea Toni this is nothing to play around with you should’ve gotten tested earlier! I’m calling Cheryl right now but if she doesn’t pick up we’re taking you to the hospital!” Veronica demanded. The couple barges Toni with demands as if they’re her parents.

“Okay, I’ll do whatever you guys want just please call Cheryl.” Toni pleads. The couple agrees and the phone disconnects. Toni decided it was nothing more for her to do other than take another cupful of Nyquil and go to sleep; to hope that when she wakes up Cheryl will be back home.

-

Cheryl has had it. This pettiness has gone on for way longer than it should have. She can’t sleep properly at night because she’s used to Toni’s small frame holding her—making her feel protected and secure. She refuses to allow herself to panic because Toni is the only person that can calm her down—the only person she’s willing to calm down for. She realizes it, Toni makes her better and she had no right to make Toni feel like moving to New York was a bad decision because it truly wasn’t. New York has made their relationship stronger and better—seeing Toni having the opportunity to go after her dream career is such a beautiful sight to see. Toni is right. Thistlehouse causes too much damage—it probably even cost Cheryl her relationship with the love of her life. She will sell the house, she will move Nana Rose closer to New York, most importantly, she will call Toni.

Just as she picked up the phone to do so, Veronica calls. Which is odd because Veronica is closer to Toni than she is her. She still answers.

“Hello Veronica—“

“Cheryl listen to me and listen to me now.” Veronica demands through the phone not wasting any time. “Sweets and I just got off the phone with Toni. I don’t know what you guys were arguing about and I don’t care how bad it is! You need to go back home and talk to Toni because she thinks she has covid and she can barely move around to get to the hospital to get tested. So either you bring your ass down here and take care of your girl or me and Sweets will.” Veronica stated sternly. Cheryl’s heart immediately drops at those words. This is all her fault. If she wasn’t so stubborn and would’ve just responded to Toni’s calls Toni wouldn’t be sick right now or wouldn’t have allowed herself to get so bad. Cheryl knows that when Toni is sick she depends on Cheryl for entirely everything, man this is eating away at her.

“Tell her I’m on the way!” Cheryl quickly says hanging up the phone not letting Veronica speak another word. Cheryl grabs her purse and car keys, calls the in-home nurse and kisses Nana Rose a goodbye.

The drive back to New York was fairly quick. Usually it takes 3 ½ hours but Cheryl made it 1 ½ not taking any breaks once so ever. When Cheryl arrived at their apartment her body was met with that shudder again. Toni’s too good to Cheryl—too good of a person to deserve this. Cheryl vowed to herself to be a better partner in their relationship. As soon as the elevator doors opened Cheryl rushed to their apartment door and turned her key in the doorknob.

“TONI? BABY?” Cheryl cries out barging through the door. She runs to the bedroom to see Toni laying with her head into the pillow and one arm hanging off the bed. Cheryl’s body is met with a fear as she runs over to Toni, her mind thinking the worst.

“TONI! TONI PLEASE WAKE UP!” She screams with tears in her eyes as she pushes Toni’s body back and forth. The fragile girl awakens from her sleep startled but grateful that Cheryl is before her.

“Cher? Cher baby?” Toni says weakly. Cheryl grabs Toni’s frail body and pulls it into her arms hugging her closely.

“Oh my—Toni I thought I lost you. I’m so sorry, I won’t ever leave like this again!” Cheryl pleads in the crook of Toni’s neck. Toni embraces her back until she realizes the severity of her current health status.

“Baby you can’t hug me. I’m more than positive I have covid—” Toni started.

“Toni I am not letting you go do you hear me? If that means getting sick too then so be it, I’m not leaving you again.” Cheryl says still in the embrace of her lover. Toni’s body begins to shiver against Cheryl’s, she’s crying.

“Babe I’m so scared and all I needed was you. What if I have it? People die from this.” Toni cries.

“Everything’s going to be fine TT. Even if you do have this treacherous virus you are NOT going to die do you hear me? I’m sorry for leaving...We have to get you tested TT, to make sure.” Cheryl says softly in Toni’s ear.

They arrived at the drive through testing center. Cheryl can see Toni’s body shaking but not because she was sick but because she was scared. Toni hates going to the doctor. Cheryl rested her hand on her thigh and Toni turned to give her a soft smile. When it was time for Toni to get tested Cheryl held her hand while she winced in pain, it was over after about 30 seconds Toni released a sigh and a dry cough and curled up in her seat the whole way home. It takes two days to receive results so now all there is to do is wait.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Toni’s condition hasn’t gotten worse but definitely hasn’t gotten better. She’s still so sick and in so much pain. Over the past 2 days Cheryl hasn’t brought up their fight, she has simply just been there for Toni and making sure she feels protected and taken care of. Toni and Cheryl are laying on the couch, Toni’s small frame cuddled in Cheryl’s arm as her head is in Cheryl’s lap. Toni's phone rings and the loud ringtone causes Toni to groan in pain. It’s her doctor, she’s too out of it to pick up so Cheryl does it for her. She gently rests the small girl's head on the couch as she gets up to take the call in the kitchen.

“Hello...No this isn’t Ms. Topaz directly this is her…partner…Okay...I see...Thank you for all of your help stay safe.” Cheryl hangs up the phone. She can do nothing more but watch the love of her life sleep as she puts her hand to her mouth trying to hold back the abundance of sobs she has brewing. Toni has it. She tested positive.

-

Toni took the news well—as well as you can take news like that. Above anything Toni was worried about Cheryl. She knows that she asked her to come back but thinking about it now she doesn’t want to get Cheryl sick too—it’s bound to happen with her taking this much care of Toni.

“TT I am not leaving!” Cheryl says scouring the kitchen for any form of food to cook for dinner.

“Babe I appreciate you coming back but this is too risky for you—especially dealing with Nana Rose I don’t want to be the reason you guys get sick.” Toni says sincerely.

“I will not go tend to Nana Rose until you are cured and I am tested negative. She’s fine with the nurse, I'll call her everyday. I am not leaving you Toni.” Cheryl says, still searching through cabinets.

“If this is about our argument, this is totally different I’m okay—“ Toni begins to say but Cheryl immediately cuts her off.

“No. We will not talk about that right now. Not while you’re sick and barely able to move. I am not going anywhere but to the damn grocery store because there is nothing to eat in this house.” Cheryl demanded. She grabbed her keys and her cherry red mask and walked over to peck Toni’s burning forehead. “I’ll be right back my love. Please, don’t forget to do your lemon peel boil.” Cheryl asks as she leaves their apartment.

The grocery stores are a mess, people are being allowed in the store without their mask and that genuinely pisses Cheryl off. She makes her way through the aisles grabbing ingredients for homemade soup and other small things for home remedies in hopes to better Toni’s condition. In line, the cashier does not have a mask on, neither does the person ahead of Cheryl and neither does the few people behind Cheryl. She feels out of place but she doesn’t regret wearing a mask because that’s what should be done. As she’s placing her items onto the conveyor belt she overhears the conversation between the man in front of her and the cashier.

“Yea, I can’t wear a mask everyday 24/7. That shit is annoying.” The man says to the cashier as he grabs his change.

“I agree. Wearing a mask won’t save people. It’s stupid.” The cashier co-signed. That was it. Cheryl had to say something.

“No. What is stupid is people like you being so naive when it’s people like me who has a girlfriend at home SUFFERING from this disease. That’s what is stupid.” Cheryl snaps at both men. They look at her confused.

“You know i’m sick of this honestly and it makes me so mad.” Cheryl says stepping out of line and looking towards the few people behind her now. “You all are literally asked to do the bare minimum when you go out which is wear a mask and you don’t do that. It’s like a slap in the face for people who have to suffer.” Cheryl says once more. The cashier is now getting anxious with the scene Cheryl is causing. The entire grocery store has their eyes on Cheryl.

“SO NO IT IS NOT STUPID TO WEAR A MASK! IT IS STUPID TO THINK THAT THIS VIRUS WILL SKIP YOU IF YOU DON’T!” Her voice raises even louder. She walks towards the exit leaving everyone in awe at her sudden outbursts.

“JUST WEAR A FUCKING MASK IT IS NOT THAT HARD!” She finally says exiting the grocery store. The cashier and the man that was in front of her was left speechless.

Cheryl enters the apartment to once again a sleeping Toni cradled into their fluffiest blanket. Cheryl notices a big pot filled with water and lemon peels on the stove so she fills some type of relief that Toni listened to her. She places the bag of takeout soup onto the countertop and makes her way over to Toni. She gently placed a kiss onto her cheek. Cheryl knows how serious this is but she could care less. Her love for Toni runs deeper than anyone can imagine. Of course she was scared that she would too also get the virus but she was even more scared to leave Toni alone. Toni shifted in her sleep eventually opening her eyes.

“Hey babe. I did what you asked.” Toni says giving Cheryl a soft smirk. Sick or not, Toni’s smirk always melt Cheryl’s heart.

“I see. How do you feel my love?” Cheryl asks as she positions herself next to Toni.

“Honestly? A little better but I’m still scared Cher. It’s been a full 2 weeks of me being sick.” Toni says cuddling as close as possible next to Cheryl. Cheryl’s heart clenches at how vulnerable Toni sounds; she could only imagine the things going on in her head.

“I kind of cursed out an entire grocery store today because a man said wearing masks were stupid.” Cheryl says caressing Toni’s arm in hopes to cheer her up. It does just that. The pink haired girl bursts into laughter. The most Cheryl has ever seen her smile in these few days she’s been back home and it warms her heart. Toni has a few coughing fits in between laughs but nevertheless this is still the cutest sight ever.

“Babe you did what?” Toni asks, trying to recollect herself.

“I told the entire grocery to wear a fucking mask because it’s not that hard and I’m proud of it.” Cheryl says giggling. Admiring the smile she’s brought to her girlfriends face. “They so deserved it.”

“I told you about picking fights with people when I’m not there to kick their ass.” Toni points out.

“Well how exactly will you be kicking ass in your condition pray tell?” Cheryl asks jokingly, getting another smile out of the girl.

“Touché.” Toni plainly responds, coughing and laughing. “Thank you, for coming back. I really needed you.” Toni says softly.

“Anything for you my love. We don’t have to talk about it now but I’m sorry for everything. You’re too good to me, I need to be better to you—for you.” Cheryl whole heartedly says looking deep into Toni’s big brown eyes.

“You are good for me Cheryl Majorie Blossom. It’s okay, you’re back with me now. That’s all that matters.” Toni says not taking her gaze off of Cheryl’s eyes. They connect their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Cheryl whispers.

“I love you more babe.” Toni whispers back. “It’s a shame i’m sick…this would’ve been a perfect time for some well needed makeup sex right now.” Toni says winking at Cheryl causing the red head to snort in laughter.

“Antoinette Topaz even ill you’re so frisky.” Cheryl says fake surprised.

“What can I say? Have you seen yourself?” Toni responds. “I guess I can settle for cuddling...After you make me another cup of tea.” Toni says lifting her eyebrow playfully. Cheryl doesn’t fight, she simply gets up and heads to the kitchen. Before she does she gently kisses Toni's forehead.

“As soon as you’re better I’ll take you up on that offer for makeup sex” The red head said into Toni’s ear sending chills down her spine.

Toni’s strong, she can fight this virus and not just for the sex, this was way deeper than sex, but for the people who couldn’t fight this virus off. She’s doing it for everyone who’s infected and was infected. She can do it.

-

Two weeks has passed and Toni is better than ever—not literally but she’s no longer sick and she can move around without groaning in pain. The road wasn’t easy. It were nights where Cheryl thought that Toni wouldn’t be able to recover watching the girl’s rigid breathing at night, one night where Toni had to go to the emergency room from losing all the balance she had, nights of crying and praying hoping that she’ll be okay. Those nights were now over. Toni took a test again and tested negative. The couple couldn’t be more happy and grateful for the news. Cheryl has taken a test but won’t receive her results for another day or so, so far she’s been perfectly fine without feeling any symptoms; that’s mainly because she took a shitload of medicine and did a lemon peel boil every night while Toni slept to take precaution. Cheryl was just glad to have her Toni back. While the couple was laying in bed Cheryl thought now was a better time than ever to bring up this topic.

“I want to sell Thistlehouse.” Cheryl outbursts.

Toni lifts up from Cheryl’s arms, resting her weight onto her elbow. “Babe, you don’t have to sell it if you don’t want too—if you still want to keep that part of you—“

“No. Nonsense. I want to sell it. I’ve already looked at places nearby that will care for Nana Rose. I’m done with that part of my life TT. With you getting sick it really made me realize how much damage that house has caused me. I’m done.” Cheryl says as sympathetic as possible because she meant every word. “I’m sorry for everything I said. It was uncalled for.” Cheryl whispers. “You’ve apologized for that already.” Toni whispers back getting closer to Cheryl so their noses can touch. “I know. But I recall you saying something about well needed make up sex?” Cheryl replies smugly. Toni bites down on her bottom lip in an attempt to hide a smile but fails. She takes Cheryl’s face and kisses her passionately. This is their first kiss in 2 months.

“Then get over here Blossom.” Toni's voice rasped as she pulled Cheryl on top of her causing both women to squeal in excitement.

They overcame two major obstacles within the span of two very long months. And there will never be a repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so much writing stored for a long time so I'm trying to put them out in a timely fashion lol. This is just a choni one shot will not be more chapters. I'm up and bored so I decided to put this out earlier than I had wanted too. Next week I have a better surprise for you all ;) Thank you for your great comments and kind words on my writing I appreciate it. Enjoy this one shot and as always lmk how you like it on twitter @vxnessxstan


End file.
